Pokémon: X and Y
by ClockworkMimi
Summary: Cora is a normal girl starting a Pokémon journey with her and five friends. But what awaits her towards the end of her journey? Let's find out. Summary not so good but please read. (I just rate everything T don't let it bother you)


I yawn and robotically sit up in bed just in time to dodge the untimely attack from Fletcher. I swat him away and stand up, changing into my pail pink ruffled camisole and pinky red scalloped skirt. I wrap the small neck tie around my neck and and tie up my brown laced boots. I put on my pale pink felt hat and the white wide-frame sunglasses then pick up my pale pink robin purse, grab my hairbrush and run out the bedroom door, waving my brush around like a wand.

"Cora! Stop that!" My mum says. "Your neighbours are waiting outside. I nod and brush my red, bobbed hair then drop the brush on the table. Then walk to the door and open it.

"Hellooo neighbours!" I say. The three people standing outside the door to my house tilt their heads at me and I grin. I blink my green eyes at them. "Sorry, my names Cora."

"I'm Shauna, this is Calem and Serena." Says the girl in the pink top. She wears shorts and has brown hair tied up in pigtails. The other girl - Serena - wears a high waisted red pleated skirt and a black singlet and a red hat. The boy is wearing all blue and a red hat.

"Nice to meetcha!" I exclaim.

"We should go get our pokemon!" Shauna exclaims and starts walking away, I follow her.

"Wow, I never thought the day would come when I met someone who was so much like Shauna!" I hear Calem say behind me. The other two follow us to the next town, we talk and laugh the whole way.

- Meanwhile -

Trevor and Tierno had been sitting at the for ten minutes now.

"They were supposed to be here before us." Says Trevor, looking at Tierno. As if on queue, the other four walk up.

I look at the two boys sitting at the table. Shauna proceeds to introduce us.

"Okay Cora. This is Tierno, he loves to watch Pokemon battle so he can watch their moves and turn them into dance moves."

"Doesn't help his battling though." Serena commented.

"Yeah. And this is Trevor. He's kinda shy but he's really technical and he wants to fill out his pokedex!" Says Shauna. "Right Trev?" Trevor goes red and snaps his head down to his tea cup.

"Uh... Y-yeah..." He answers. I look over at Serena and we both grin at how obvious Trevor is and how oblivious Shauna is. It's cute.

"So according to the professor, there are six pokemon here, two of each type." Says Tierno, seeing that Trevor isn't going to talk again. He opens the case and I grab the pokeball of the fire type fox that I call Fynx. Serena takes the other Fennekin and Calem takes a Froakie. Shauna takes a Chespin and Trevor blushes before taking the same. Tierno is left with the second Froakie.

Then Tierno starts talking about nicknames. "I'd feel more comfortable for us being a group if we have nicknames." He says. We all nod except Trevor who looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"What should we call Cora?" Asks Shauna.

"How about Lil'C?" AsksTireno.

Shauna shakes her head. "No it should be something more majestic like... Lady C." She suggests.

"What about Big C? Or, or C'kins!" Shouts Serena and proceeds to fall backwards - with her chair - onto the ground laughing. I roll my eyes and help her up.

"No thank you! I'd rather you guys just called me Cora!"

"But that's soo... Plain!" Says Shauna.

"If you must call me something then call me Coco." I decide.

"Okay then, now what about Calem?" Asks Shauna.

"How about Lady C?" I ask innocently. Calem glares at me. I give everyone the 'let's pick on Calem' look.

"How about Floette?" Asks Shauna grinning devilishly.

"No!" Calem cries incredulously, even I wouldn't want to be named after a fairy. Although I do like Spritzee they're cute, and Ninfia.

"Ninfia?" I ask grinning at his expression.

"How about Aurora? Pixie?" Asks Serena, falling backwards again. I help her up again and take her chair away from her.

"Rainbows?" Asks Shauna.

"NO!"

"Spoil sport." She mutters, pouting.

"Fine." I sigh. "Boring ol' Cal good enough then?"

"Yes! Finally."

"Now for Serena!" Says Shauna perking up a little.

"Aww!" Serena groans.

"Big S! Or S'kins." I say yawning.

"How about Bully. All of you are bullies." Mutters Calem.

"Cranky Pants." Says Shauna.

"Bed head." I suggest, grinning.

"Hey! I brushed my hair this morning!" Serena says incredulously.

"Suuurrre you did."

"I guess we could just call her Rena?" Sighs Calem, getting tired of the naming ceremony.

"Okay!" Says Serena.

"I still think we should call you bed head." I reply sulkily.

**A/n: so how is it? Let me know what you think. Just so you know I am still continuing on my other two stories plus a new Pokemon one. I seem to keep getting ideas for new ones but not old ones. Expect an update of at least one of them on Friday unless I finish before that. **

**~Mimi out~**


End file.
